


Kissing Santa

by varjohaltija



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish you lovely holiday time. ♥</p><p>I meant to just make art. I usually have a story in my head for which I draw, but getting it into words is HARD.  However, I tried. :)</p><p>Thank you for beta, Raven . :)</p></blockquote>





	Kissing Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).



Seeing Phil dressed up as Santa in the children's hospital, where the Avengers had spread some holiday cheer, had first amused Clint to no end.

Amusement had turned into awe of how wonderfully Phil got along with kids. It shouldn't have surprised Clint as much as it did. It was, after all, just same old Agent Coulson skills spiced up with laughter and an extra serving of kindness. Clint knew Phil was really funny in a goofy way and had a big, stupidly soft heart under his impeccable suits. So far, Clint had been proud to be the one of the selected few allowed to see the man behind the mask.

Now there was an actual mask - if a fake beard counted as such - but despite of that, or maybe because of it, the real Phil was out there in the open, eyes sparkling as he talked with the kids and listened to them whisper their secret wishes into his ear. He was careful and soft spoken with the little ones, who were a bit shy, and was infinitely patient and supportive with children who had trouble speaking or moving. Phil even charmed the teenage patients, who were obviously thinking they were way too old for this holiday stuff, and actually made them play along.

It was devastatingly cute. Clint's heart was swelling almost painfully as he observed his lover. It didn't take any super spy skills to see that Phil really loved kids.

\--

As they returned to the Avengers Tower and their apartment, Phil started taking off the costume. He had already ditched the belly padding in the car to be able to drive better and slipped the fake beard down. Clint stopped him and coaxed him gently to the kitchen and into a chair. He then climbed onto Phil's lap.

"You were really awesome there." Clint had one hand on Phil's chest, while another was holding Phil's face, thumb caressing the line of his jaw. "I never realized you were so good at this stuff."

Phil closed his eyes and leaned to the touch, turning his head to give a quick kiss on Clint's palm, "You were pretty fantastic yourself." Phil sounded a bit hoarse after all that talking. He was holding Clint by the waist and lifted his other hand to Clint's neck, fingers gently carding the short hair and sending chills down Clint's spine.

"I was, was I?" Clint glided his hands to Phil's shoulders and pulled him closer. "So have I been nice? Does that mean I get to kiss Santa now?"

 Phil chuckled and closed the distance between them.

-end-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you lovely holiday time. ♥
> 
> I meant to just make art. I usually have a story in my head for which I draw, but getting it into words is HARD. However, I tried. :)
> 
> Thank you for beta, Raven . :)


End file.
